Raccoon City Survivors
by Winged Wolf Warrior
Summary: Conluded:Three twenty-something Guys on a road trip to see america, wind up in Raccoon city instead. R for language and gratuitous exploding zombie heads.
1. Welcome, to Raccoon City

Hey guys, my first Resident Evil fic, with OC's of course. I'll be sure to have a few cameos though so don't worry that much if I leave out your favorite character, since they may so up for a scene or two later on.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Raccoon city, lickers or any thing else capcom has managed to copyright. I also don't own any brandname products mentioned.  
  
A few friends, on a standard road-trip, going from town to town, state to state to experience America. They never expected they would end-up here...however now they must face the horrors of Raccoon City.  
  
A midnight-blue Jeep blasts down a mid-western highway in excess of eighty miles-per-hour at roughly one in the morning. The Red Hot Chilli Pepper's song "Scar Tissue" can be heard blasting from the Jeep's speakers as it passes a sign reading "Now Entering Raccoon City, A Great Place To Live," or at least it would if the word live hadn't been tagged over with the word "die" in crimson red, either spray-paint or...the more likely alternative.

"Did you guys see what that sign said?" asked a tall and rather thin man in his early twenties with blue-eyes and rather unkempt mop of black hair on the top of his head as he sat in the back seat. "I think it said something about a Raccoon City," answered a short man-sitting shotgun, whom is roughly the same age with bleached blonde hair that had been shaped into spikes and green eyes, not to mention the pierced nose among other things. "Hey, Sammy, why do you think any one would name a town after a Raccoon?" asked the Driver a powerfully built man, the same age as the other two with hazel eyes, thick side-burns, and a dirty-blonde head of hair that had been combed back, giving him an overall appearance similar to a blonde Elvis. "I aint' gotta clue John, maybe the founders were lazy and decided to name the place after the first thing they saw," sarcastically replied the guy in the back seat with eyes half open. They had been driving since two that afternoon so they were all a little drowsy. "Hey, Nick. Do you think you could find this place on the map?" John asked the guy riding shotgun. "I don't think so, we crossed the state line a while ago and we don't have a map for Wyoming," Nick replied with a yawn and a big stretch. "Well let's find a motel and crash. Tonight I swear, I could sleep like the dead," John said as the city came into few.

Several minutes later, the Jeep had entered the city, which was devoid of all but the absolute minimum of lighting, given off by the occasional working street-light. "I know it's one-thirty but geez, more than half the lights in the city are out," Sammy said as they slowed down, taking a right towards the "Hello Motel". "Yeah, I think I saw like a few accidents back there but no one was there, just a bunch of banged up cars ya know," Nick added with a hint of paranoia. "You know this place does seem a little off, I haven't seen a single sign of life since we got here...I'm gettin' some seriously bad vibes man," Sammy said, with unease and even a bit of fear evident in his voice. Just then groans were heard coming from a dark alley between the Hello Motel and the neighboring building. "What was that?" Sammy asked with an "I'm about to piss myself" look on his face. "I don't know, but I'm not planning on staying here long enough to find out," John said as he shifted the Jeep in reverse and pulled a one-eighty.

The Jeep sped down the streets of Raccoon City, with the occupants catching glimpses here and there of what used to be the citizens. "Stop! I'm a human!" cried a twenty something girl with brunette hair and an attractive face and frame, in a brown and green camouflage uniform with "S.T.A.R.S." posted on the shirt. John stamped on the brakes and the Jeep screeched to a stop, turned so that the empty seat behind John was in front of the girl. "Hop in!" John ordered, as to which the girl promptly obeyed. "What the Fuck is going on here!" John shouted as the Jeep sped down the streets of Raccoon City. "Long story, let's just say the city is infested with the undead," the girl replied. "What?" the three men asked in a confused unison. "Some scientists from the Umbrella Incorporated facility outside the city invented a virus that turned people into zombies and it somehow got outside of their labs," she answered. "Okkkkaaayyyyy, we're stuck in the night of the living dead," Nick said as the Jeep ran over a zombified crow. "We should probably hit the closest gun shop and load up," John said as just such a store came into view. "Why?" the girl asked. "Because there's no way in hell I'm going to deal with these things unless I've got a way to defend myself," John stated as he pulled over in front of the store and put the Jeep into park as they all went into "Tony's Firearm Emporium".

The walls were lined with handguns, riffles, and shotguns, not to mention the occasional sword or other medieval weapon. "Who are you anyway?" John asked the girl. "My name's Alice, and I'm a member of the special S.T.A.R.S. unit," she said pointing to the star insignia on her shoulder. "Well I guessed the whole S.T.A.R.S. thing, even though I've never heard of them. But how'd you get downtown?" John asked. "Well, I'm a new recruit and...I got lost from the others a few hours ago after I zoned-out staring at a bill-board," she replied with her cheeks going red with embarrassment. "Great, I'm stuck in an undead city with only my two buds and a fresh outta cop-school ditzy cadet as my only back-up. Could this day get any better?" John muttered to himself. "Whoa, Mama," Nick said with trickle of drool sliding down his chin as he noticed a grenade launcher, and then grabbed it thinking of the large, beautiful explosions he would make with it.

After half an hour of equipping and finding the proper ammunition the group went back outside. "Wonderful, I guess things did get worse," John said noticing the punctured tires of his Jeep. "All the cars in town are like that," Alice said with a quiet terror in her voice. "Well crap...You know that would've helped if we knew it before-hand, right?" Nick asked, with the smart-ass tone he tends to get when he's frustrated. "We should go to the police station, anyone who survived this would probably go there," Alice said. Then the four began their treacherous travel to the station.  
  
Will they survive on instinct alone or will they all go Hudson# and become Purina Zombie Chow? Tune in next time for the next thrilling installment.  
  
A/N: Hudson was the guy who freaked out in Aliens and started crying "We're all gonna die, Man!"  
  
Well, I hope you liked it, and I'll give a plug-in to anyone able to guess which movie the "Hello Motel" is from along with a plot-line or requested cameo by the winner. So review and you just might win!  
  
To those who might care, this is the equipment of the quartet.  
  
John: 1:Double-barreled shotgun, 2:Desert Eagles, 2:Colt Revolvers, and 1:Massive sword L:5 feet 10 inches.

Nick: 1:Grenade launcher, 2:Uzis, 1:M16, and 2:Broadswords L:3 feet 9 inches each.

Sammy: 1:Rocket launcher (don't ask me how he found it), 2:Barrettas, 2:Magnums, and 1:Katana L:4 feet.

Alice: 1:Pump shotgun, 2:Rugers, 1:Sniper Riffle, and 2:Combat knives L:10 inches each.


	2. John, the hero

Well here's the next chapter of Survivors, I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil, Time Crisis, Bruce Campbell, Chevrolet, or Jolt Cola as all of them belong to their respective companies, creators, and/or selves. Besides if I did, do you honestly think I'd be doing this, especially for free?

A/N: the Hello Motel is from Motel Hell. I just thought you'd like to know.

The quartet had left Tony's half an hour ago but had so far failed to find any signs of life, or rather unlife. "Where exactly is the police station anyways?" John asked the brown-haired beauty. "It should be about twenty blocks from here, if we play our cards right, we might avoid confrontation," Alice replied, taking a step up a fire escape. "She don't know me very well, do she?" Nick thought to himself, the little maniac. John followed her up the fire escape, admiring the...view so to say, with Sammy and Nick picking up the rear.

After reaching the top of the building they noticed the moans from the city streets below and saw the undead hordes. "What is that RANK ass stench?" Sammy said pinching his nose in nausea and disgust. "Rotting corpses walking around, now shut up before we draw their attention," Alice frantically whispered gestering to Sammy to be quiet. "Hey! Dead dudes! You can't get me! Na-na-na-na-naaa-naa!" Nick shouted down at the zombies, well making crude faces and gestures. John then smacked Nick on the back of the head. "What did she say!?" John whispered angrily while Nick rubbed the lump forming on the back of his head.

Just then a groaning sigh could be heard from behind the group. As they turned they saw a skinless creature, with brain exposed, licking it's lips, at least if it had lips, with a long, pointed, frog-like tongue...it was the aptly named Licker. "Crap!" Sammy shouted and ducked as the creature leapt at him. "Eat this brain boy," John said calmly as he stood directly behind Sammy, shooting the Licker in the face with both barrels of his shotgun, causing its head to explode and splatter the area with gore, leaving the quartet miraculously clear of debri. "Wow...you sure know how to handle a gun," Alice said with a slight swoon. "All those years down at the arcade playing Time Crisis. Who said Video games only rot your brain?" John said after reloading his shotgun and flipping it into the sheath ala Bruce Campbell. "Showoff," Nick huffed in jealousy, he wanted to be the first to splatter some zombie brains.

They continued on, no worse for wear with the exception of Sammy who was now constantly shaking, nothing more than a little shell shock since he's opted not to have sleep for the last few days, he's a slight Jolt cola addict, and the whole being attacked by an undead monster thing. After some more trekking from rooftop to rooftop, they reached a spot where they would have to go to street level. They reached the street and moved silently through the side alleys until they were cornered into a main street with several dozen zombies wandering around. At this, Nick took it as an opportune moment for some target practice. Gripping his grenade launcher Nick opened fire on an overturned gas-truck, causing a large enough explosion to vaporize most of the zombies and knock him flat on his ass. "Don't you think that was a little 'excessive'?" John asked, glaring at his friend. After standing up and thinking for several moments "No," Nick replied with a smirk. "We have no time for this, lets get going," Alice said, looking at the street, caked with charred human remains.

Before they could exit the vicinity, a mysterious seven-foot tall bald man with an oddly gray complexion entered their sight after exiting one of the numerous side alleys. "Who the fuck is that?" Nick asked looking at the mystery man. "I don't know," Alice said, fear on her voice, she had a very bad feeling. "Hey mister, am I glad to see another surgagh," Sammy said running up to the newcomer before being lifted off the ground by the gray man's massive hand cluthing his trachea. "Sammy!" John shouted, drawing out one of his Desert Eagles. "Let go of my friend, now!" John said in a low tone, rage building in him rather than fear, 'That motherfucker was hurting Sammy!' passed though his mind 'that ain't going to fly'. The creature turned its head to face John, and then squeezed tighter, Sammy's eyes began to bulge and his face turned red, then purple. John shot the creature in the shoulder, causing enough of an impact for it to lose its grip, and Sammy managed to gather enough strength to run over twenty yards away from the creature, and hid behind his friends. "Fire in the hole, baby!" Nick shouted launching a grenade right at the creature's mouth, with a twisted grin on his own face. "Yeah, baby...yeah!" Nick shouted with glee. However, his jubilation was premature, as the creature exited the flames, with barely a scorch mark on its trench coat. "Well...we are now officially screwed," Alice said as the creature drew closer, step...by...step. "No one hurts my friends! Die you sick bastard!!!" John screamed, charging the creature with his massive sword. John managed to connect with the blade, which stuck halfway into the creature's torso, right at the heart, however the creature seemed to only become mildly agitated and knocked John away with a swipe of one of its massice fists and pulled the blade from its body and threw it towards one of the burning wrecks, as if tossing aside a used tissue. Johnny in disbelief managed to pull out a Desert Eagle and shoot the creature square between the eyes, only then did it stop.

John got up and walked over to grab his blade and returned to his friends, glutching his sword in his left hand and holding his left shoulder with his free hand. "John! That was completely insane! Are you okay?!" Alice asked with distress, running towards John in order to assess the wound. "I just whacked my shoulder, I'll be fine in a few minutes," John replied as Alice saw the discolored patch of flesh near his shoulder, it didn't look serious at all, just a bad bruise. "What the hell was that thing!?!?!" Nick said in near hysteria, staring at the body, in disbelief anything could survive a direct hit from his grenade launcher. "I saw on the thing's coat, right above the breast pocket...its called Tyrant," John replied sitting down next to an old mangled Chevy trying to catch his breath while Alice apllied a green herb to his shoulder to help it heal faster. "You mean was. That was awesome man! You saved my ass back there! I owe you one!" Sammy shouted, not convulsing from fear and shell shock for the first time in nearly fifteen minutes due to the excitement caused by his friend's heroism. "Let's get out of here, we still have some ground to cover. And by the way Sammy...you owe me two," John said with a slight smile and picked himself up, showing no signs of any damage.

Several minutes after the group had walked off and the flames from the explosions and died down, the Tyrant lay there motionless showing no signs of life...until a slight twitch of its fingers.

Exciting if I do say so myself, tell me what you think people. All thoughts and comments are welcomed.


	3. Sammy is useful for something

Next bit of survivors for all the nice peoples, they finally reach the Police station, Yay!

A/N: please excuse the previous weirdness

Disclaimer: I still don't own resident evil or anything else, it would be cool if I did though.

"We made it!" Alice exclaimed, while still keeping her voice low. "Why are we coming here again?" Nick asked, a little flustered since he hasn't killed any zombies for at least a half-hour. "Well, it's a beacon of hope and order in a city filled with chaos and flesh craving zombies," Alice replied. "I've never been much for order, being a bit of an anarchist and all," Nick replied. "Good for you, but we still should get in there and soon, I think I can already hear something on our tail," Sammy said, now way more level headed. "Well...shall we?" John asked Alice politely.

They finally reached the front of the RPD and entered through an unlocked gate just to the west of the main entrance. They entered the main building and stood there for several moments staring at the massive interior of the Police Department, which was rather elaborate for a third-rate city. "So...what do we do now?" Nick asked with some boredom. "Look for other survivors and try to get some contact with the outside world, I guess," John answered stepping towards the fountain. "We should probably hit the S.T.A.R.S. department first, if anyone on the force could survive this it would be other S.T.A.R.S. members," Alice said, walking towards a conveniently placed emergency ladder that happened to have been lowered. "But weren't you separated from them earlier?" John asked. "Heh, oh yeah...after they make their rounds they should show up back here," Alice replied. "Well okay," John said as they headed towards the S.T.A.R.S. office.

"Is it just me or does all of this seem creepy," Sammy asked as they walked through an empty hallway. "Sam, we're in the middle of a city swarming with the undead, no duh it's creepy," Nick replied to his friend, not entirely insincerely. "That's not what I mean. The city is infested with zombies, and some of the down stairs windows have been broken open, so shouldn't there be some zombies around here?" Sammy asked. "Maybe they can't climb stairs or ladders, I mean we are on the second floor," Nick answered again. "No, Sam's got a point, I've seen a lot of empty casings, and no dead corpses, neither zombies or people who didn't get infected," John said with serious contemplation. "Well we have been trying to get rid of excess corpses, so that the halls wouldn't clog up," Alice answered as the reached the door to the S.T.A.R.S. office. "But, there's no way there would be absolutely no remains, I haven't even seen a finger, and from what I know those guys rot so there should be at least some remnants," Sammy said. "You know you're right, there have been times when we haven't reached a body in a period of time and it vanishes," Alice said with hesitation and fear. "You mean it doesn't get back up but just disappears?" John asked with slight panic. "Yes," Alice replied. "Okay, enough of this. Let's just get into the office and try to find a way out of this screwed-up city," Nick replied.

Alice opened the door and they found the room in a total mess, as if ransacked by a large group in a big hurry. "What the hell happened!" Alice yelled, looking at the mess. "I don't know, but let's hope the radio still works," John said walking over to the communication consul. He pressed a few buttons and spoke into the microphone but nothing seemed to be working. "Let me try," Alice said pushing aside John and stepping up to the consul.

"Hey, Sammy look at this," Nick called as he looked at something on the most rummaged over desk. "What is it?" Sammy asked as he walked over. "It looks like a roll of film," Nick said picking up the little black canister and opening it. "Who is that?" Nick asked looking at the film, holding it up to the florescent lighting. "I don't know, but she's kinda cute," Sammy said. "Dude, she looks fifteen," Nick said looking at his friend with a raised eyebrow. "Yeah, so...that film also looks at least like, six years old, so she'd be just the right age about now," Sammy defended himself. "Whatever man," Nick replied.

"Hey, stop pissing around, its time for us to go, I can't get the radio to work, it's either being jammed or Bernie spilled a drink on the consul again. Either way we should look if we can find anyone still alive," Alice said, walking toward the exit. They left the S.T.A.R.S. office and headed back towards the main hall. They entered the second floor tier of the main hall and saw a group of people standing at the entrance. "Duke! Bernie! Jamie! You're all back!" Alice shouted down to the group. "Alice! We thought we lost you back there!" A tall goatee sporting brown-haired man shouted back. "You almost did, but let's stop this, I'm coming down," Alice yelled, and ran toward the ladder, with John, Nick, and Sammy following her. "Guys, this is John, Sammy, and the psycho looking one is Nick," Alice said, introducing the trio. "Pleasure to meet ya," Nick said with that grin of his. "This is Bernie..." Alice said pointing to a dark-skinned man with short hair. "Duke..." she said pointing to the man with the Goatee. "And Jamie," Alice said, introducing a rather voluptuous Blonde. "Well hello there, Jamie," Nick said trying to be as suave as possible. "Uh-huh," She responded, she was not affected by Nick's 'charm'. "What do we do now?" John asked. "Have you found any useable modes of transportation?" Alice asked her friends. "Nope, we're up a creek without a paddle," Jamie said solemnly.

"Maybe we could argh..." Duke said as a large fist burst through his chest. "Crap, that thing is still alive!?" Alice shouted, seeing the Tyrant toss Duke across the room. A sickening crack was heard as Duke's head hit the wall, and his lifeless body slid down the wall leaving a skid mark of blood and gray matter. "Duuuuke!!!" shouted Jamie seeing the corpse of Duke. The Tyrant continued its apparent mission, and lifted Jamie off the ground by her throat. "You get a way from her you bitch!" Bernie shouted shooting at the Tyrant in the ribs with a crossbow gun, to which the Tyrant merely knocked him aside, into the concrete fountain. "Hey, Ugly. Eat this!" Sammy said leveling his M16 and shooting the Tyrant right in the left eye, with a small spurt of blood.

"Way ta go Sammy! Nice shot!" Nick said, patting his friend on the back. "Is Jamie alright?" Alice asked with tears in her eyes. John went over and put his index and middle fingers to the side of the girl's neck. "I'm sorry Alice...she's dead," John said in sympathy. "All of my friends...dead in an instant," Alice said, barely understandable between her heavy sobs. "Alice..." John said walking over and putting an arm around her, and she instinctively cried into his shoulder. "Hey! Bernie's still alive!" Sammy shouted as he and Nick kneeled next to Bernie.

"You have to...get to the, argh my ribs," Bernie said in between coughing up blood. "It's okay, you'll be fine, you have to," Alice said after running over to her dying friend. "No Alice, I won't be, but you have to get away...there's a military base just north of the city, there should be something you could use there," Bernie said, using most of his strength. "We're sure we'll make it there," John said. "You do that. And John," Bernie said before John stood up. "You make sure you take care of Alice, she seems to have taken a shine to you," Bernie said with a smile. "Don't worry...I will," John said, closing Bernie's eyes, he had breathed his last.

"Nick, dismember that damn thing and let's get the hell out of here and to that base," John said.

Well, tell me what ya think, I like it personally, but then I wrote it.


	4. Mmmmmm, Explosions

Iiiiiiiiiiiiit's baaaaaaaaaaaaack…Yes the return of my ever-popular Resident evil Fic, with some more zombie explosion goodness.

Disclaimer: Till say on't day wn oay esident ray vil eay

AN: If anyone noticed I had Nick trade his M16 to Sammy in exchange for his rocket launcher, explaining the sniping sequence, just thought I'd add that.

The quartet trudged through the dark sewers, with the only light being from emergency flares held by our heroes. "So…why are we taking the sewers again?" Nick complained, as they walked on the cement walkway lining the sewer, saving them the horror of walking through raw sewage, though the smell wasn't too pleasant. "Because we're less likely to encounter any zombies down here," Alice answered as a small scurrying could be heard on the opposite walkway, about twenty feet behind the group. Nick then leveled his rocket launcher and blasted the entire roof of the sewer behind them, causing it to collapse. The body of a small rat could be seen just barely jutting out from beneath the rubble. "Why the HELL did you do THAT!!!" Alice shouted at the pyromaniac. "It might have been a zombie rat," Nick said in his defense. "Do you really think that was necessary for a zombie rat?" John asked his friend with a sigh at what the answer might be. Nick stood there for several moments, in deep contemplation, until at last "Yeah, it was," Nick said. Then Alice fell over backwards in a comatose state, Sammy slapped his forehead, and John just stood there shaking his head with a faint smile on his face.

After several hours of traveling through the sewers, three more incidents involving an explosion, and one bit involving a crest searching puzzle. They finally arrived at the military base. "Wait, can someone tell me why the hell we had to find some weird magenta crest and an opaque medallion to get past a door shaped like a lion's head again?" Sammy asked with a little bit of confusion, wait who am I fooling, a lot of confusion. "Patented Raccoon City security system," Alice answered as John began to open a valve sealed door. "Who the F?!$ would think of something so F?!$ing stupid?" Sammy asked again. "Dude, I don't know, but just let it alone, 'k man?" Nick said to his friend, patting him on the shoulder. "Doors open, let's hit it guys," John said to his friends as he drew his sword and entered the doorway.

"Well seems quiet enough," John said as he exited into the waning moonlight. "Yeah, quiet as the dead," Nick snickered. "Nick, we're in a city filled with the undead, all of which are hankerin' for a little brain tartar, the last thing we need are bad zombie puns, okay," Alice said, turning to face Nick. They walked onward and found themselves on the main training ground, but all was not silent. "Great...zombies carrying machine guns," Sammy said. Gunshots are heard and the group dashes for cover, Alice and John behind an overturned jeep and Nick and Sammy behind a waist-high concrete wall. "Since when were those things smart enough to do that?!" John shouted as a few more rounds went off. "Got me!" Sammy said as more bullets whizzed only inches above his head. "Nick…mortar time," John said, and Nick retrieved his grenade launcher from its holster on his back and aimed it at the proper angle according to wind-speed, direction, and humidity. He fired and the grenade landed right at the zombie's feet, blowing it into several thousand chunks of rotisserie, undeadhuman flesh. "Dang…I may give you shit man, but you've got aim!" Sammy said slapping Nick on the back. "I think I see a hangar over there, maybe we could find something to get us out of this hell hole," Alice said, and the group ran off into the night.

Will they find an escape? Will they survive? Will Nick ever find a woman as in love with explosions as him?

Nick: If I'm lucky enough to have been stuck with a benevolent author…

Tune in next time for

_**TALES OF THE DAMNED.**_

Good night, and merry whatever.

M. Watevere: You rang?


	5. Grand Finale

Look who's back, regardless of what an annoying; and rather stupid, flamer has to say, you know who I'm talking about if you've read the reviews, so I'm back here just to spite him, plus I don't like leaving things unfinished so here we go.

Disclaimer: Don't own Capcom or anything related to resident evil so stop asking!

The group entered the hangar to find it far from what they had expected. "What are we in area 51 or something?" John asked as they saw the building full of various scientific experiments sitting uponseveral tables and desks. In the center of the room rested what appeared to bean elevator, that led nowhere but down. "Looks like our only way forward is obvious," Alice sighed, knowing this could have only one possible outcome, other than them being grade-a zombie chow. "Let's go then!" Nick said racing towards the elevator, hoping to find a tank or other vehicle that is armor-plated and can easily cause massive explosions.

After several minutes on the elevator, they found themselves in a massive underground complex, to Nick's dismay, devoid of any tanks or vehicles of mass destruction. "What is this place?" Sammy asked, in awe of the sheer size of the subterranean base. "Don't ask me, I didn't even know there was a military base here until Bernie told us about it," Alice said, also a little dumbstruck. "Well…let's try and find away out of here," John stated and walked towards the heart of the complex. John entered what appeared to be the main building and found something a little unexpected. "What?!?!" John said trying to comprehend what he saw. There stood two zombies discussing quantum mechanics. "True, true, but Winston, you forgot to account for the second law of thermo-dynamics," the first zombie said to his companion. By this time Nick, Sammy, and Alice had entered the room and were standing there in complete shock. "Ah, yes, how foolish of me to forget how a perpetual motion machine of the second type cannot exist, thank you for reminding me Francis, but regardless, my theorem still seems intriguing and all too plausible given certain circumstances," the second zombie replied. "Ah, Winston, we seem to have guests," the first zombie said pointing to our heroes. "Oh, how rude of us, I'm Winston, and my cohort here is Francis," the second member of the undeadsaid with a slight bow. "B-b-b-b-b-b-but, h-h-h-how…" Sammy stuttered. "Ah, you're curious as to how we are not mindless garbage disposals of human flesh like our counterparts, yes? Well you see the military was given a sample of a new virus to tinker with as they so choosefrom Umbrella inc. which, after several experiments,seems to boost the intelligence level of those who are infected, but not without its, umm, side-effects. Damn there goes another digit," Francis explained as the index finger on his left hand fell off. The four humans still just stood there in complete shock. "You must be looking for the vehicle hangar, there's a map on the back wall over there with the hangar's location and path from here to there highlighted in yellow," Winston said pointing to said map. "I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I…" Alice sputtered. "You know what, nice to meet you and all, but even knowing that this just happened is giving me a hell of a migraine, so I think we'll just take this map and leave, all right?" John said as he grabbed the map. "No problem," Winston replied, and the four members of the living left. "We will never speak of this again," Nick said as soon as they left the room. "Agreed," the other three said in perfect unison.

After just a short while of walking, they were sidetracked…Nick found the armory. Luckily, as Nick was scouring through the racks of guns, he found someone he didn't expect to see. As Nick went to reach fora RPG, or rocket-propelled grenade launcher in lamen's terms, his hand happened to rest upon the hand of a rather beautiful young lady. "Sorry, I…" Nick began to say but halted as he saw the girl's face, with hazel-eyes, short blonde hair tied into a ponytail, and a little patch on her denim jacket that read, I heart explosions. "Hi, I'm Tina Thompson, but my friend's usually just call me TNT," the girl replied with a wry smile. "I-I-I-I-I-I-I'm Nick," he replied in awe as he shook her hand. "Hey, if you want to get out of here, I suggest you come with us," John shouted towards Tina, who promptly followed, RPG in hand. "I-I think I'm in love," Nick said to himself before following his friends, dragging four duffel bags over stuffed with various firearms of course.

As they drew closer to their destination, Sammy heard a scream coming from one of the side doors and decided to see who was in trouble. As Sammy entered the room a zombie leapt at him from behind the door, and attacked him. before the zombie could snack on his gray matter, a steel wire rapped around the zombie's neck and pulled it back, at the same timethoroughly decapitating it. "My hero!" shouted a red-haired girl, still holding the wire that killed the zombie. Looking into the room it could be seen that there were over a dozen dead zombies strewn across the room, all thoroughly disposed of, apparently by the red head, whom appeared to have come out of the scrap without a scratch. "I'm Rachel, now please help me get out of here," she said grabbing Sammy and the two charged after the main group.

After the littlealternate endeavorsthey finally made it to a ledge that over-looked the hangar, only to find yet another twist. "Oh for crying out loud!" John said, staring at the hangar, five times the size of a football field, completely covered with Tyrants. Before they even attempted to climb down the ladder three Tyrants managed to leap onto the ledge, but were soon disposed of by the newly acquired firepower of Nick and Tina. This gave them enough time to slide down the ladder and reach the floor of the hangar. "Time to break out the miniguns!" Nick said as he pulled three from his duffel bags, handing one each to Tina and John. After five minutes of slow pace, and ripping hundreds of Tyrants to shreds with the power of the three multi-barreled machine guns they made some headway and reached an APC and quickly entered it. As they locked the door of the vehicle fists slamming against the shell of the vehicle could be heard, but luckily it didn't seem to be doing anything to the three-inch steel armor…yet.

"Well, do something already!" Alice saidto Nick, who was sitting in the driver's seat. "I'm going, I'm going," he said as he managed to turn it on. The vehicle then tore through the hangar, and through more than a few Tyrants, towards what appeared to be a gate to the outside. "Now might be a good time to tell you guys. I set a bomb that will take out this entire base, and two miles of surrounding landscape, which should go off in abouttwo minutes," Tina said, sittingin her seat next to Nick, as the APC was about fifty feet from the gate. "Great, now you tell us," John said, slapping his forehead. "I'm going to ram the gate!!!" Nick shouted as they were now only twenty feet away. What it takes a long time to mow through that many Tyrants ya know. Before Nick did something as stupid as ram the gate at ten miles an hour, Tina found the remote door opener and they flew out of the building. Tina then immediately closed the door behind them, trapping the Tyrants inside. It was then a mad dash through the desert to get far enough away from the complex to escape the blast radius, just as they were getting close, the bomb went off. The speed of the explosion caused it to gain quickly on the APC, for a moment it looked as if they would make it when the APC was engulfed in the flames. Suddenly with a quick boost from the fire behind them they escaped the explosion and they spun out just as it died.

"Thank god it's over," Alice sighed, with the feeling being mutual amongst all of her compatriots. Just then loud thuds could be heard as they looked outside through the main window, they could see the charred remains of hundreds of Tyrants falling from the sky. Suddenly the chunks of the Tyrants began to move…towards each other until all of them had merged into a giant quivering mass of undead flesh. "This can't be good," Sammy said as the mass began to take shape. Out from the remains rose a ghastly beast beyond true description, it stood sixty feet tall, with six arms, two heads, and numerous spikes the size of a man's arm protruding from all over the creature's body. "That's new…" Nick said staring at it, as it began to chase them. "DRIVE MAN, DRIVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" John shouted, and Nick immediately did as told. Pulling a one-eighty Nick drove at top speed away from the Uber-Tyrant, but it began in chase and matched the APC's speed. "Tina, give me some cover fire here!" Nick shouted to his newfound love. She then went to the center of the APC,opened the over-head hatch, stood on a ledge,leveled her RPG, and fired at the beast. Though the explosion was visible any impact it had on the creature was not. Soon she grabbed several different weapons, in turn, and fired each at the Uber-Tyrant, with no effect at all. "Damn! How do we stop that thing?" John said trying desperately to think of an answer to his question. "Wait, this might work!" Sammy said as he pulled out a case, labeled 'New Anti-B.O.W. gas grenades'. "But that won't do anything unless we get all of it into its system somehow, and I don't think it's going to open its mouthand say ahh for us," Tina said lowering herself from her perch, just in time to avoid several spikes launched from the creature's body. Just then the creature stopped in its tracks and began to mutate again. "What's it doing?" Rachel said looking at the creature, which seemed to be in intense pain. "Nick, stop. This might be our only shot," John told his friend. The APC then stopped only a few dozen feet ahead of the creature, when its mutations became obvious, it's chest had split open to form a massive mouth, with its top pair of arms growing twice as long. "Nick! Toss me your grenade launcher!" John shouted, Nick then threw it at John who caught it with one hand and loaded an Anti B.O.W. grenade into it. The creature then lifted the APC, attempting to devour in one mighty bite. "Hey, fugly!" John shouted as he stood out of the hatch of the APC just before it was about todevour them. "Chew on this!" John shouted and launched the grenade, bull's eye.

The creature dropped the APC and swallowed the grenade which erupted in its gullet. As the APC tumbled to the ground, John managed to fall back inside of the APC, which luckily landed right side up. "Everyone okay back there?" Nick said, clutching a small gash on his left arm with a trickle of blood falling from his hairline. Everyone could be heard saying either fine or some wise-ass remark like "Yeah I'm fine, I only crushed my spine," but all in all everyone was more-or-less fine. As they regrouped they saw the Uber-Tyrant fall on its back, turn green, and deteriorate into a puddle of rather nauseating goo. "Now it's finally, mphf," Alice began to say but was muffled by John's hand. "Don't jinx it," John said taking his hand away from her mouth. They shared a tender moment looking into each other's eyes, as did the other two couples. Hugging Alice next to him, John said "Nick, get us out of here,". And they drove off into the light of the rising sun.

THE END

OR IS IT?


End file.
